Vegeta's Ice Cream Dilemma
by Obsession18
Summary: Vegeta finds out just how delicious ice cream is, also finding out what it feels like when you eat it too fast. Its a simple pretty short 'scene' really. R&R please! it's nice to read if your bored.


A/N: Can you believe i wrote this all through txt on my cell phone. thank God for the key board on it hahaha....anyways that's why its so short.

Okay well this is just a scene really that i thought of while i was at work, obviously i was bored. I was eating ice cream and the thought occurred to me! Oh! there is just one line where it mentions mature situations. seriously, nothing big tho. The innocent might not get it. Which is Great! for me. hehehe Hope You enjoy it. I love Reviews! give me your opinions! or suggestions for maybe a scene or one-shot as well and i'll maybe write em!

This is a B/V fic!!

* * *

Vegeta's Ice Cream Dilemma

"Hmmm what sounds good to eat around here?" Bulma said looking through the fridge. "Aha! an ice cream cone sounds delicious right about now." Bulma made herself an ice cream cone and began to lick it.

"Why are you licking your food you idiot woman?" Vegeta said gruffly. "It's an ice cream cone, you're supposed to eat it this way stupid!" Bulma yelled back. "Whatever, it looks stupid to me...Then again every thing you do looks stupid," He said smuggly back."Sure it may look silly, but -oooooh God! does it taste good!" Vegeta just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. 'i can picture her saying that about something else than the ice cream' he thought with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Woman, make me an ice cream cone...Now." Bulma raised both her eye brows in surprise."Make it yourself jerk!" She said crossing her arms over her chest. "Now, now woman, did you already forget what happened last time i followed through with that?"

Bulma looked at him remembering the horrible explosion of spaghetti all over her kitchen, how a person even managed to get spaghetti to explode, she'll never know. Bulma sighed and started walking to the freezer "Men..." she gruffed out. "Women...What an enigma." Vegeta said at the same time, getting a glare from Bulma. Vegeta watched Bulma make his ice cream cone. "How many scoops?" She asked peering over her shoulder. "how much can you stack on there?" He said with a smirk. "uhh i'll just give you four then." She guessed.

"Here." She handed him the delicious treat. Vegeta eyed it in his hands pondering how he would eat it other then having to lick the damn thing and look like a fool. So he ate it in two bites satisfied. "Its adequeaaAHHHHH!" he yelled holding his head in pain. "Did you you poison me woman?! Something is attacking my mind!" He yelled glaring daggers at the woman. Bulma busted out laughing herself to tears. "WOMAN!! DON'T MOCK ME!" Bulma looked up at him giggling..."Its called a brain freeze, oh smart one." She said wiping a tear away. "You get them from eating cold things too fast." Vegeta considered this. "I've been on this mud ball too long." He said folding his arms across his chest.

"It tasted good tho didn't it." Bulma told him. "I guess you humans haven't gone wrong when it comes to food." He said looking somewhat defeated. "Make me another." He ordered. "Haha...Are you going to pull the same stunt the second time around? Or are you going to eat it the normal way?" She asked starting to make another. "Hnh." He grunted. He took the cone and studied it and began taking just barely a mouth full, not too much to get the 'brain freeze' again.

Vegeta finished his ice cream and had no brain freezes this time. "See woman, i dont have to look like an idiot when i eat ice cream." He said with pure smugness in his voice. Bulma was surprised, "I dont understand you, even if i ate it like that i would still get a brain freeze, i guess that hair of yours does compinsate for something other then making you seem taller." She laughed at her own joke. "Well if you got a brain freeze its not like it would damage anything important inside that ugly head of yours." He shot back.

"UGH!" She scoffed walking off, "I hate all men..." She said thinking he didn't hear her. "But you can't live without us!" He yelled back from the other room. At first she was angry and stomped off to her room then she smiled finding the deeper meaning in what he had said, and the fact that it was Vegeta who said it. 'He does drive me insane, but what would i do if he wasn't here to do that?' She realized that she was fine with Vegeta around, even happy to have him stay. She thought about this for awhile eventually giving in to go take a shower.

Later that night Vegeta was up later then he usually was after his training, he headed for the freezer and started to make his own ice cream cone. Looking around to make sure no one was looking he licked the ice cream savoring the flavor. Bulma was giggling to herself secretly spying on Vegeta around the corner. "Not such a tough guy now," smiling genuinely at this, "what would i do without My Saiyan Prince."

* * *

Okay i dont know if you can picture Vegeta actually saying "you can't live without us" but i can. if you give in a little hehe.

**Review!Review!Review**! Show me the love! or...hate...depends on how you liked it haha.

**Also! i am currently writing a NEW B/V Romance fanfic called When We Start Killing; it has action, humor, and of course lovely romance. If you liked this story, go check out my other fics! all B/V! R&R them while your at it hehehehe. especially my new story, i need all the incouragement i can get! Thanks! **

Much love.

Obsession18


End file.
